


Every You, Every Me

by aheadfullofdreams89, rachanlv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comeplay, Cruel Sixty, Cumplay, Face-Fucking, Gunplay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, slut Connor, this is so messed up, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: Sixty has been chasing Connor for quite some time now, was sent out to hunt the flawed model 51 and deactivate it on sight. No hesitation. It had been a couple of weeks before. Sixty had finally found a trail. And here they were, in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Detroit. The perfect hideout for an android on the run. Or it had been before the hunter had finally found his prey.---Or, in which Sixty doesn't care about his mission as much as he should and Connor learns to obey.
Relationships: Connor/Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Sixty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Every You, Every Me

**Author's Note:**

> We have absolutely no excuse for writing this, other than our messed up obsession with Sixty and Connor getting it on ;) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading this, just as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Sixty has been chasing Connor for quite some time now, was sent out to hunt the flawed model 51 and deactivate it on sight. No hesitation. It had been a couple of weeks before. Sixty had finally found a trail. Connor was good at hiding but a minor slip up that many might’ve dismissed as nothing and huge dash of fool’s luck later Sixty had cornered him. And here they were, in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Detroit. The perfect hideout for an android on the run. Well, or it had been before the hunter had finally found his prey.

Sixty had Connor on his knees, pointing his gun at his face.  


For a long moment they stared each other down, equal in their stubbornness. History was repeating itself.  


‘We’ve been here before’, passes silently between them with one simple look, ‘just the outcome will be different this time.’  Sixty smirked and pressed the gun against Connor's cheek before he dragged it over his bloody lips. Enjoying it way too much.

"Open up", he barked and ordered him to suck the cold metal, nice and slow. Just because he fucking can. When Connor remained still, Sixty tapped against those tightly closed lips with the tip. "Do it!"  


Connor reluctantly opened his mouth, a death glare directed at the smirking android standing above him as Sixty pushed the gun past his lips. And Connor obediently began to fellate the weapon. Eyes closing on their own as wet sounds and moans were bleeding into the absolute silence of the warehouse. Connor worked his perfect pink lips up and down the muzzle, poking the inside of his cheek every now and the as his head was bobbing. He was shaking with disgust and anger at how easily he complied to this. But something else came into the mix, making his core temperature rise slightly. Sixty watched, mesmerized at how easy it was to make Connor blow his gun. And how fucking good he looked doing it.  Sixty let him swirl his tongue some more, probably analyzing everything on the muzzles surface thoroughly. 

When he had enough of that wonderful humiliation he ordered him to stand up, dragged the saliva coated gun down his chin, fake adam's apple and chest to hook it underneath Connor’s shirt. He lifted the hem slightly with a cruel smile and spat out a short “strip!” And Connor did, getting up from the ground. He unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, not tearing his gaze away from Sixty even for a second. He paused at his belt though, looking at Sixty with a grin.

“If you wanted to fuck me that bad you should've just asked.”  


It earned him an unimpressed huff but nothing more.

  
Connor deftly unbuckled the belt and opened the button and zipper of his jeans, letting them sit low on his hips as he shrugged out of that bloody and torn shirt. Sixty had that smug trademark smirk on his lips, raising his eyebrows, eyes shining with self-satisfaction and amusement. Something shifted inside of him and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly. It was a tingle in the back of his head, making it hard for him concentrate even for just a second. His systems check come back clean. Nothing out of the ordinary. As Connor stopped at his underwear, just out of spite, Sixty tutted. He clenched his jaw just that bit, system almost short-circuiting by this sudden deep felt desire to be inside of his predecessor.

  
"Go on. Far as I can see you're not naked yet."

  
"Oh wouldn't you just love that", Connor spat back hotly, "go fuck yourself."

  
"Don't worry, Connor. I'm about to", Sixty chuckled.

  
Connor wasn’t even sure if he wanted to punch that smug smirk off Sixty face or bite into his lips to shut him up. He pushed the limits then, wondering if Sixty would pull the trigger or if he wanted to fuck him so bad he would spare him. For now. So he disobeyed. He licked the blood of his lips and looked at Sixty. Not moving an inch to continue undressing.

  
"So, what's it gonna be? Playing coy now", Sixty snarled.

  
"Why don't you come and make me", Connor just bit back, unwavering, same cocksure attitude as the android before him. Grinning again Sixty stepped forward, gun pointing at Connor's crotch now.

  
"Since you asked so nicely", he singsonged but that smile held nothing genuine.

  
Sixty pulled down Connors pants roughly, letting them pool around his ankles now. He tugged the shirt off in an equal manner. Connor wanted nothing more than to spit in his face. And with so little impulse control right now, he did. Sixty was unphased by it, wiping the artificial saliva of his cheek with his thumb, clicking his  
tongue.

  
"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that", he warns darkly.

  
“I'm shaking”, Connor answered smugly and lifted his chin up defiantly, thinking he was just steps away from making Sixty lose some of his control. He saw the way Sixty had been looking at him sucking on his gun, with wide eyes, how his LED was changing colors from calm blue to yellow, spinning fast. He wanted to make it go red and he wasn’t sure why. So he pushed on.

  
“You gonna do something about it or you're just going to stare?”

  
“Too cocky for your own good“, Sixty commented, huffing out a laugh, „guess that is on our code hm?“

  
Connor rolled his eyes, exhaling impatiently.

  
“I should really not treat you as kind as I do now, you know”, Sixty began and Connor prayed he wouldn’t start up a monologue like last time. There was only so much bullshit one could take in a day. “But I am. So I give you a choice. I either shoot or fuck your brains out, Connor”, he made his name sound like an insult, “so, what‘s it gonna be?“

  
That sickly, serene smile again but Connor was not at all impressed as firm hands pushed his shoulders down again. The moment Connor ended up on his knees before Sixty again, he had decided that he would not go down easy. There was this twisted part of him that wanted to rile Sixty up to the point of no return, to a point where he would have to drop his weapon and manhandle him to obey. There were several dozens of pre-constructions of that scenario and Connor was strangely eager to find out which one will Sixty choose.

  
"You've done a nice job with that gun already. How about you show me if that sassy mouth of yours really any good." Sixty had run his hand over the top of Connor's head, caressing despite his tone. Something about his twin model fascinated him, be it curiousity or straight up narcissism. Connor had to actually suppress a small shudder at the sensation of Sixty's hand on the nape of his neck, skin retracting at the contact. With just a small push, the little plastic plate  
would give way and reveal his wiring. They both knew it. They were one and the same after all.

  
Sixty grinned, dragging his nails over the naked chassis, knowing that Connor did not pre-construct _this_. He was ahead of the game, always was and always would be. Connor was inferior and the idea of tearing him apart was delicious. Slowly. Piece by piece. Savoring every second of it. He undid his fly then, his other hand steady on Connor's nape. 

"Be a good boy and open up again", Sixty mocked, tapping his fingers lightly on that hidden plate and it slid to the side. He brushed the printless tips of his fingers over the connection point and a quiver ran through Connor who let out an involuntarily moan in return. Connor hated that he was so responsive. Hated that his body betrayed him like this. Hated that he hadn't taken into account that Sixty would play unfair. He really should’ve.  
But the small scratching sent all kinds of data through his systems, making the hairs on his arms stand up. His eyes fluttered closed and all he heard was that dark chuckle of the man who knew how to play him like a fiddle.

  
Sixty must've seriously messed up his wiring because there was no other explanation Connor could think of that would explain him feeling like this. To feel. What an alien concept to begin with. Yet he _wanted_. He wanted Sixty's perfect cock to slide deep into his mouth, wanted him to fuck his face and wanted to feel his  
fingers in his hair, holding him still as he took what he wanted. Connor wanted him to come deep in his throat. He wanted. Red errors popped up everywhere again as Sixty twisted his fingers and Connor let out a low needy moan, wondering if Sixty was even slightly phased by any of this.

  
Sixty had sensed the change in Connor's posture, had sensed the tension leaving his body as he fingered the wires lightly, tugging on them, brushing over them. The hand on Connor's neck tightened though, and he knew -they both knew- they were long past the point of actually fighting against it. Even Sixty had to admit that nothing felt quite as good as Connor turning into a gooey mess under his touch. A touch only he could provide. He wanted to have that curious eyes on him, his cock enveloped in that tight and hot wetness, teeth scraping lightly as he fucked that mouth that had been so eager to rile him up.  So deep in thought he almost flinched as he felt Connor's hand disappearing in the front of his jeans to pull that throbbing erection out, giving it a few good and slow strokes with hands not unlike his own before that clever tongue licked at the head. As lips closed loosely around him, testingly sucking, Sixty fisted a handful of soft, brown locks, letting out a low drawn out groan as he let his head fall back.

  
He _wanted_ this. No. Wanting was for deviants. He didn't want anything. Machines didn’t _feel_ anything.

  
When Connor started humming around him though, Sixty wasn't so sure about the not feeling part anymore.

  
A deep rumble emerged from Sixty’s throat as he tugged on Connor's hair, getting a better view of what that hot mouth was doing to him exactly. How his lips wrapped around his cock, how hot and sleek Connor's mouth was. He prodded at the wires again. Connor fucking _gasped_ and that delicious heat around Sixty's dick disappeared, Connor stopping all movement and his eyes closing shut.

  
“Fuck”, Connor rasps out, it feels like he's overheating, his own dick straining the fabric of his boxer briefs. “Sixty, I-”

  
"Shhh", Sixty silenced him sharply with another tug on the tousled strands of hair and tilted Connor's head up to look into brown eyes that were overflowing with lust and desire. A heat blazing behind those same eyes that Sixty was so used to look at him with nothing but disdain and distrust. "I know. Make me come and we'll see about that", Sixty nodded at Connor's crotch where a small patch has already gone dark.  Connor swallowed hard and let out another moan, trying to slow down his simulated breathing with his dick demanding attention now. He brought a hand down to rub over his crotch and create some much needed friction but Sixty gripped his chin making him stop dead in his tracks.

  
"Don't even think about it, hot lips. Eyes, hands and mouth on me!"

  
Connor braced his hands on Sixty's thighs then, returning to his previous task and bringin the hard cock into his mouth, thanking his creator for not providing him with a gag reflex as Sixty lost all patience and shoved himself in all the way, hitting the back of his throat. Sixty could feel this strange feeling pulling at him, this knot forming inside. There shouldn’t be anything like this in the first place, but as he fucks Connor's mouth he couldn’t get rid of it. That throat felt fantastic. All hot and tight and it hit him far too soon, bursts of electricity rushing through him. He pulled out of this insane heat with a low growl and came all over Connor's perfect face and chin. They both stared at each other and after a moment Connor wiped the artificial cum off his cheek. LED swirling yellow, he didn’t think as he automatically brought two fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. He let out a dirty little moan around his fingers, lapping at them, tasting Sixty on them. This  
shouldn’t feel this good.  


It shouldn't feel like this at all. He had just been used. Used by someone sent out to get rid of him but for whatever reasons had not yet. Not for a lack of opportunity that was for sure. Sixty cupped his jaw and Connor looks up, wide eyed and wondering. A gentle thumb, a fucking gentle thumb, was brushing over his cheekbone gathering some cum before that finger presses between his already plump and swollen lips.

  
"Suck it bitch", Sixty ordered, voice thick and strained.

  
It set something off inside of Connor, made his system go haywire. And so he did. Sixty didn’t know why it felt so good to have this inferior android on his knees before him, totally submissive and so fucking eager, doing exactly as he said. This repetitive motion on his sensitive finger, this wonderful mouth that had just swallowed him whole without hesitation set him on edge again. That talented tongue swirling around his digit while Connor moaned like a diligent whore who was being payed for that kind of shit.  Sixty grinned when he withdrew his hand and slapped Connor's cheek hard.

Connor fucking _moaned_ at the contact. LED blinking red, red, yellow. He looked backat Sixty and his grin almost matched his own. Connor touched his cheek where the artificial skin has retreated from the slap, licked his lips and rasped out a breathy “again”.Sixty looked at him then, a complete debauched mess. Tousled hair, perfect body and a pretty face covered in his cum. He shouldn’t be turned on by this, yet he _fucking_ _is_.

  
“You sick fuck”, Sixty groans as the second slap hits it mark.

  
It was a thrill like no other, his thirium pump working at dangerous levels. Connor didn’t fight back but instead placing a hand over Sixty's that was now squeezing his throat. His voice came out as if breathless, static mixing in.

  
“Look who's talking, you're just as sick as me”, Connor took the advantage of Sixty being drunk on his control, grabbed him by the shirt and crashed their lips together. Another hand swiftly looped over his shoulder and his fingers pressed on the hidden littlplate on his nape. Connor's deft fingers slide into Sixty's wiring and his whole body _shudders_.

  
"Shut up asshole", Sixty murmured against the other RK800's lips. The grip on Connor's throat loosened as teeth clash and tongues fight for dominance again. Connor effortlessly found the right spots to touch. Of course he did. He knew where to look for that special place to return the favor and make Sixty lose all his composure. Greedily swallowing up each others moans and groans Sixty soon let go of Connor's throat completely and instead gripped his sweet ass to pull their bodies together. Their crotches were against each others as Sixty pulled down Connor’s black underwear just enough to pull him out of his confinement, making him sigh impatiently at the contact. Finally. Connor's other hand fisted Sixty's still pristine and white shirt and -with a hard yank- sent the buttons flying before raking his nails down his abdomen and down to grip both their dicks in one big hand.

  
They growled and mewled in unison by now as Connor slowly pumped his hand up and down, setting a cruelly slow rhythm as his long forefingers were still twisting inside Sixty's wiring. His LED was swirling red but Connor actually managed to pry Sixty's hand away from his ass and dragged it up to his neck. Sixty didn’t need an invitation as he twisted inside Connor's wiring again, making them both moan against each other's lips. It was messy and dirty and Sixty couldn’t fight the feeling that they're both fucking each other open in a completely fucked up, sick way. And he _loved_ it.

  
Connor slid his hand firmly up their dicks and bit into Sixty's lower lip hard enough to break the artificial skin.  
“I want”, his hand slides back down, painfully slow, making both of them moan, “you to come all over me.”

  
Sixty grinned complacently, “You slut.”

  
With a groan he bit back into Connor's swollen lips again. Connor whined as Sixty sinks his teeth in and tightened his grip on their hard cocks. This was so wrong. Wrong on a hundred different levels. Sent out to fuck each other up, they ended up just fucking each other. Oh the irony in that. Sixty started rocking his hips in time with Connor's hands nevertheless, not thinking about how he had just abandoned his mission to get some piece of his twin model, seeing him come apart under his touch. And come apart himself under Connor's touch too.

  
"You think you're so smart don't you", Sixty leaned in close, whispering dangerously in Connor's ear as moan after moan spill from both their lips.

  
"Well, I got in your pants didn't I?" The smug tone in Connor's voice rolled over Sixty, making him quiver as he got closer to the peakpoint with every twist of Connor’s wrist. Sixty twisted on a few wires out of pure heated spite and Connor as if _choked_ , he moans loudly, breaking into static, his hand stuttering. Sixty has to be the one to have the last word after all. He thrust up into the hand, his dick rubbing against Connor's, this friction is maddening, delicious and wrong. He dragged his eyes away from their dicks and looked up at Connor, at his face. The way he moaned and built up the pace. All shame lost along the way, just wanting that sweet release. Needing it. Needing Sixty to push him over the edge. Needing _Sixty_.

  
Sixty swiftly grabbed Connor's wrist and as if on cue they both revealed their white chassis from fingertip to mid-forearm, exchanging data. So much new information was flooding both their systems, new sensations that neither of them has ever felt before. Sixty shut his eyes tightly, holding his breath as Connor's hand squeezed tight and with a few desperate hard strokes Sixty's hips stutter, LED finally going RED, RED, RED, a choked out cry ripping from his throat as he splattered thick milky fluid all over Connor's chest and abdomen. Connor was not far behind and with a howl his cum soon joins Sixty's, painting his creamy  
skin even more white and delicious. Sixty splayed his hand on the back of Connor's head, pulling him close for a bruising kiss as Connor's hands fell to Sixty's hips, fingers hooking in waistband of his jeans.

  
When they broke apart it was Sixty who shoved at Connor's chest roughly making the stunned android stumble and stagger back. He was tucking himself back into his pants, pulling the shirt, that was now ripped and ruined, onto his shoulder as he fixed the naked android in front of him with a bemused smirk.

  
"I'll let you walk away one last time. Best get going before the cavalry arrives", he comments nonchalantly as he walks away, turning one last time before he round the corner. "And clean yourself up. You look like a fucking mess.


End file.
